squadsevenfandomcom-20200215-history
Project-006 "The Wall to Nothing"
'ID: '''006 ' LEVEL FROM 1-10: '3 ''Danger Level Will Vary 'CONTAINMENT: '''Is to be kept behind chain link fence in Station 03. Video surveillance must be operating at all times. Guards are to be guarding 006 24/7. 'DESCRIPTION: ' Project holds the appearance of a 7 ft x 7 ft brick wall. Almost all biological life forms are capable of walking through the wall with ease, allowing them to be taken into a reality unlike our own. It is a portal to different dimensions, in which they will vary. No contact with it by any personnel shall occur unless advised by Overseer or Head Council. Test Subjects are allowed testing on 006, however, they are to be equipped by camera connected to monitors to allow researchers to monitor the 'dimensions'. Test Subjects are to be sent through the wall in groups of four. On 100 percent of occasions, the Test Subjects do not return. Termination of 006 seems impossible. Agent █████ has sent exploding projectile at 006. The projectile phased through the wall, seemingly taken into another dimension. Attempting to disassemble the wall will be to no avail. Three test subjects were given sledge hammers to try and topple the wall. The sledge hammers went through the wall inevitably, and test subjects were sucked into the portal by an unknown force. Project 006 Expedition-1 ''Four test subjects were sent running into the wall with flashlights, cameras, and audio recorders on 5/16/20██. These were the results. Dr. █████ Kawaguchi: All test subjects please walk toward Project 006. T.S 07-B: Run into that wall? What are you, an autistic? It's just a damn wall! Dr. █████ Kawaguchi: Test Subject 07-B, please do as your told or we will have to terminate you. T.S 07-B: Sure, whatever... (Test Subjects would slowly approach 006.) Dr. █████ Kawaguchi: We don't have all day here. Run into it. (Test Subjects would run at 006 at full speed. T.S 07-B, 03-D, and 08-A made it through, however, 06-A could not phase through the wall for reasons unknown.) Dr. █████ Kawaguchi: Agent █████, please terminate Test Subject 06-A. T.S 06-A: Hey, wait, it isn't my faul- (06-A was quickly terminated by Agent █████. Dr. Kawaguchi glanced at Monitor 1. The current environment was a dark forest with looming trees and eerie silence.) T.S 03-D: This place is creeping the fuck out of me. T.S 08-A: Same here... We should follow this weirdass path. (08-A would point at a gravel road, leading down a straight path toward a lake.) T.S 07-B: C'mon. Let's get this over with and we can scram outta this shithole. (The three test subjects ran toward the lake, meeting no problems along the way. They arrived at the river, they;re audio recorder catching a faint growling.) T.S 03-D: The hell was that? T.S 08-A: I dunno, but I don't like it. Hey, boss-man, get us outta here! Dr. Kawaguchi: That is a negative. Please approach the lake, no questions asked. (The Test Subjects would refuse.) Dr. Kawaguchi: Please approach the lake, 08-A. (They would ignore him.) T.S 07-B: We had enough of your shit, professor. We're getting outta- (07-B was cut off by a deafening roar.) T.S 03-D: Holy shit! (Their cameras would suddenly shut off, but their audio recorders remained functional.) Dr. Kawaguchi: Hello? Hello? 03-D, do you copy? 08-A? Hello? What is it? What do you see?! (The audio recorder would catch the screams of the test subjects, and then stomping.) Dr. Kawaguchi: DO YOU READ?! (Their screams would stop, followed by a gulp.) Dr. Kawaguchi: ... This marks the end of Expedition 1. Agent █████, take the corpse of 06-A out of here. We'll conduct the next experiment soon. This is Dr. Kawaguchi signing off. *END LOG* Project 006 Incident-1 The first case of other dimensional entities arriving to our reality occured on 4/15/20██. These were the results. (Guards were on duty. No tests were currently being held on Project 006.) (Guards reported to feel being 'watched'. Some even reported to see odd beings in the corner of the eye, only to disappear in less than a second.) (Doctor Kawaguchi was called to the area, bringing a group of Test Subjects with him.) (Kawaguchi ordered two Test Subjects to wait outside the wall, and the other final two to enter the wall. ) (They did so obediently, however, upon three inches from the wall, the two test subjects were sent flying back by an unknown force.) (The test subjects attacked were declared murdered. The last two test subjects panicked and begged for freedom from the cage.) (Kawaguchi was about to open the containment chamber doors to let the Test Subjects out, but he was stopped in shock.) (Two beings walked from the wall into the containment chamber. Guards report that the beings were 7 feet tall, red-skinned, and armored in an unknown, gold-colored metal. They wielded long staffs, the tip of them with a sharp blade.) (The test subjects attempted to reason with the beings, however, they seemed to take no notice of their pleas and █████ both test subjects. Guards entered the containment chamber and began to fire at the beings with P90s. The bullets seemed to take little effect on their armor or their skin.) (Security Squad ███ captured 'Project-006-1' using a large, electrified cage. ) (Both Project-006-1s were taken to containment sector ██.)